


In My Wildest Dreams

by nickel_1321



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, LucinaxSevera, lucisev - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel_1321/pseuds/nickel_1321
Summary: This story is going to alternate perspectives between Lucina and Severa. Severa relizes her feelings for Lucina and thinks that Lucina would never love someone like her. The Exalt just so happens to have feelings for our own mercenary. (This is my first story don't judge)





	1. I Should Just Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so some feedback is much appreciated! I will be adding chapters as I go along! Well I hope you all enjoy!

Severa awoke to the sun peering in through her tent flap. She got up and put her hair in her iconic twin pigtails while also putting her armor on for the day. She just couldn't wait for another day of sparing and avoiding Lucina, you could tell by how slow she moved to the mess hall. She got there to see that everyone had already arrived, she grabbed her breakfast and sat beside Noire along with Nah, Brady, and Yarne. They seemed to be chatting about the usually sparring, food rations, etc. She didn't pay to much mind as to what they were saying as she ate. 

After finishing breakfast everyone went their separate ways for chores or whatever then intended to do with themselves. Severa actually had the day off of chores today, but for some reason, her mind was going a million miles a minute about the most ridiculous of things. She decided that she would sharpen their weapons in the armory tent since she had nothing better to do with her time and plus it would get her mind focused on something. As she was sharpening weapons her mind started to drift back to earlier thoughts which had been swirling around her head. She thought of her mother and father dying in battle and what she would have to do then or if she died in battle or how her parents would cope. She knew good and well that they were just a bunch of what ifs, but for some reason, they would not leave her alone. Severa just sighed and continued to move from axes to lances on the grindstone. As she was sharpening a lance and trying to get earlier thoughts out of her head a single thought entered her mind.... how would she take care of Morgan and her mother if her father were to die... Severa knew that her mother would always have a soft spot for Chrom, but she also knew that she loved Robin with all of her heart. Severa didn't know how she would keep the family going with her mother and sister in such a state of grief... Severa lets a single tear roll down her cheek as she comes to the realization that she has no idea what she would do. Severa didn't know but someone had been watching her from the tent flap. 

It was Lucina.

When Lucina saw the tear run down her cheek she wanted to call out to her or talk to her, but Lucina knew that Severa would get angry with her for watching and not speaking up. So she decided to just continue watching. It wasn't until now that Lucina realized that it wasn't Severa's chore to be sharpening the weapons, which brought a smile to her face. Severa always worked so hard to prove herself and she never feels like she is good enough.

Severa has now moved on to swords and bottles the rest of her emotions up inside her like she always does. She forces her mind to stay focused on the task at hand, but for some reason she finds herself thinking of Lucina. She hates that she can't focus on her work for one damn minute. She wonders what Lucina is doing than immediately thinks "Probably with her father at some important meeting about war and peace and how to be the perfect Exalt..." She doesn't understand why she's thinking of Lucina at a time like this but it doesn't matter because she has finished sharpening everything. 

Severa steps out of the tent to find that it is already mid to late evening. "Have I really been doing this all day?" 

She knows that she has missed lunch and that dinner is soon, but finds that she isn't very hungry after all the thoughts shes felt with today. She decides to go for a walk in the woods instead of going to dinner. 

What she doesn't realize was that she was being followed.

As she finds her favorite rock she sits down hoping to be alone for a little while longer and to think about her earlier thoughts and how to deal with them. Suddenly she hears someone behind her call, "Mind if I join you?"

It was her mother. Oh boy this was gonna be a long evening.


	2. The Weight of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia goes to find her daughter after SOMEONE tells her to check up on Severa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well I think I'm kinda getting the hang of this... I hope?

Severa turns around ready to pounce at the intruder, only to find it was her mother. "Uh, sure I guess?" Cordelia takes a seat next to her daughter on the rock. A few moments pass before either woman says a word.

"So do you mind if I ask why you followed me out here?" Severa waits for a response while Cordelia just takes a deep sigh.

She waits for a moment to respond as if she is gathering her thoughts. "I had been looking for you all day and a couple of your friends had asked me where you went so when I saw you finally walk out of the weapon tent I assumed you had wanted to be alone today. You looked so sad when you left the tent so I decided to follow you and see why you had such the long face." Cordelia stopped wondering if she should explain herself further and what to say when her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter. "I'm a grown girl and I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help with my emotions or anything for that matter." She stated. Severa continues, "I was just thinking over different things and there is no reason for you to be worried. If you don't mind I would like to be alone to think some more." Cordelia stared at the girls eyes for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking up... "You're scared of something aren't you?" Severa's eyes grew in horror, how did she know? She thought to herself.

Severa flabbergasted couldn't manage to string together words to form a sentence so just settled on a deep sigh instead. Cordelia worried for her daughter's mental state also sharing a deep sigh of her own. "You know you can always talk to me about anything, I'm always here for you-" 

"You can't promise me that though!" 

Cordelia a little taken aback by her daughter's sudden outburst and didn't know what to say... until she noticed her daughter crying. "Oh honey, are these what your thoughts have been about?" Taking Severa into a hug even though at first her daughter tried to resist.

Choking on sobs she managed to get out "I..I don't know what to do... If dad died... how am I to take care of you and Morgan if I wouldn't even be able to take care if myself!?" 

There was a long pause while Severa is still sobbing before she spoke up again. "I see you in such a state of despair and I hate it. As much as I hate living in your shadow and knowing I will never be as good as you are... Someone perfect doesn't deserve to be in that kind of pain..."

Cordelia was shocked, to say the least, that she had no idea what her own daughter was dealing with. She knows that scolding her for thinking so lowly of herself has no place in a time like this so she continues to gather her thoughts. "I know that it would be terribly hard on me if your father were to die, but I want you to know that I would never leave you to deal with something like that alone. I would hold our family together for your sake, mine and Morgan's because at a time like that family means everything."

Severa stops crying and resorts to just sniffles while she processes what her mother has told her. "I understand you have been through something no one should ever have to go through let alone at your age, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I would never give up on you or Morgan. You two are the most important people in my life as well as your father, so even if he were to die I would still have my children."

'Wow she's even perfect with her words at a time like this' Severa thought to herself between sniffles. Cordelia looks down at her daughter "There must have been more thoughts than just that for you to have been gone all day, care to share?"

Severa paused for a moment to process how to tell her mother this... "Cordelia or... Er... Mom... I had a dream last night where we were in battle with a bunch of Risen and there was one behind me that I didn't see coming and you came to save me, but..... there was an archer. Neither of us saw him and you....you...*sob* died...." As Severa's sobs start back up Cordelia has tears of her own streaming down her cheeks. 

She manages to calm Severa down enough to talk to her. "I know your past was a gruesome place of suffering and that is most likely the cause of these thoughts and nightmares. I know you said I can't promise you that I'll always be here for you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to be here for you as long as I can. I love you too much for something to ever happen to you." 

Cordelia releases her hug from her daughter as Severa wipes away the last of her tears. "Thank you, Mom, I know I'm not always the easiest to get along with, but I do appreciate what you do for me." Cordelia just smiles at the young girl still with tears brimming her eyes. "Shall we go back?" 

"Ugh I guess if I have to."

The two walk back as the night falls with both of them missing dinner and not realizing how late they had been out in the woods. 

Cordelia wonders if someone at camp has noticed that they are not yet back.

CAMP POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE IN THE WOODS ALONE?" Robin looks at Lucina like she is insane and waits for her answer

"Well uh I had Cordelia go and talk to Severa because she wasn't acting like herself today and she was worrying us."

"Why didn't you just tell me and I would have talked to her." 

"Um.. no offense Robin, but Cordelia is much better when it comes to consoling your kids..." Robin doesn't look amused but is relieved when he sees his wife and daughter walking out of the forest laughing... Actually laughing... Like together.

Wow that must have been some talk that they had.....


	3. Would You Like To Elaborate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa finds out that Lucina was the one to send her mother after her in the woods. Lucina tries to get Severa to open up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect this to actually get some reorganization, but I'm glad it has! Also I swear I'm going to get into the actually LuciSev soon, but I like a good buildup

"Oh hey Lucina what are you and Robin still doing up?" Severa looked between Lucina and her father more than once.

"Well your father was starting to get worried as to where you guys were so he came and asked me if I knew anything." Lucina tried to explain herself. 

"But how would you have known where we w-" 

"Hey Severa may I talk to you for a moment?" Cordelia cuts her daughter off before she can finish her thought. 

"Um... sure I suppose." Severa could tell her mother had cut her off on purpose, but for what reason, she could not figure out.

Coredelia lead her daughter away from Lucina and her husband. "Look I didn't tell you this because I didn't think you needed to know, but... Lucina came to me earlier and was worried for your well being and asked if there was anything I could do. I told her not to worry and that I would go and talk to you. That's when you went into the woods so I told her not to worry too much and that we would be back soon." Severa didn't really know how to process what her mother was telling her so she stayed silent for a couple moments. 

"Why would she be worried about my well being if all I was doing was sharpening weapons?" Severa asked a little confused as to how the future Exalt would have known of her troubling thoughts. Cordelia looked surprised not actually knowing the answer herself.

"Um... I'm actually not sure. Maybe you should ask her?" Cordelia thought maybe Lucina knew her daughter better than Severa thought.

"I don't know if that's such a great id-"

"Hey are you two done yet? You've been talking all day!" Robin yells from across the yard.

"I suppose we should head back. We've worried your father enough for one day." Cordelia starts back across with her daughter still lost in her own thoughts. 

"Sorry honey we have just had a lot to talk about" Cordelia kisses him on the cheek as she retires to their tent. "We can continue our conversation tomorrow Severa, goodnight."

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Severa starts toward her own tent when her thoughts are interrupted again, but not by her mother this time.

"Hey are you alright? I um... you haven't seemed like yourself today..." Lucina wasn't quite sure how to put her thoughts into words at this moment. Severa having been visibly shaken out of her thoughts stumbled over her own words in turn.

"U-h.... yea I'm... fine ... er ... great" She was still half lost in her thoughts from the weapon tent even after talking about them with her mother. Lucina looks at Severa's eyes and can see that she's lying, but doesn't point it out directly.

"Are you positive? You seem very distracted by something..." Lucina tries her best for Severa not to feel like she has to tell Lucina, but know that she's here for her.

"I- well... I guess I have been pretty distracted recently... But I'm still ready to fight! Nothing stops me in battle! Don't worry about me I'm great...." Severa's voice trails off at the last bit. Lucina cocks her head to the side as if the say 'Yea okay sure'. Severa continues; "I just... well I don't really know its just some stupid nightmares and crap.." She doesn't really want Lucina to worry because she is the future Exalt and has a lot bigger things to worry about than some insecure girl's fears and nightmares....

"You know you don't have to lie to me right?" Severa's thoughts were interrupted for about the 6,000th time that day. "I can tell something is bothering you... Why don't we go for a walk." Severa wasn't too keen on the idea, but could tell that Lucina wouldn't take no for an answer so agreed nonetheless

They set off into the woods and find a nice patch of grass by the creek from earlier. 

"So do you care to elaborate as to about what's been bothering you?" Lucina asks carefully to make sure Severa feels comfortable opening up

"W-well I guess I'll start with my nightmare. Last night I woke up crying because.... because I saw my mom save my life... only to be killed by an archer for doing so." She has to choke back the tears burning in her eyes. Lucina looks at her with sad eyes and is about to hug her when Severa moves away while closing her eyes to let tears fall down her cheeks. "Then today I was thinking about if dad died in battle..... mom would be so overcome by grief and despair along with Morgan and myself, but... I would somehow have to be the one to keep the family together. I... I don't know how I'm going to do that Lucina... Cordelia is perfect and doesn't deserve to be in that kind of pain. At least the universe would be getting back at me for being an insecure, selfish, poor excuse for a-"

"Stop!" Severa turns around to see Lucina with tears of her own brimming the young lord's eyes. "You are none of those things and I will never let you think them again! Everyone has their flaws, EVERYONE. Even your mother as perfect as she may seem still has her flaws. But I can't stand to see you put yourself down like this! It's not fair to yourself to put so much on your shoulders. Please don't think of yourself or put yourself down like this again....please" Lucina has now let her own tears flow freely. 

Severa hasn't seen Lucina like this since Chrom... no, she won't even think about that. She decides that hugging Lucina might make her calm down, so she settles on doing that. Lucina immediately returns her embrace tightly and cries into Severa's chest. Severa didn't know why the girl cared so much as to how Severa thought of herself, but she did know that seeing Lucina cry is like watching Brady try to use a sword. It just shouldn't happen, its just not right.

Lucina finally reduced to sniffles and looked up to see Severa lost in thoughts of her own again.. "Severa... please tell me there's not more that you've been thinking about..."

Severa looked down at Lucina with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks still. "Well-I" There was one thing that she had not mentioned to her mother. "Uh it's nothing, don't worry about it." Severa said shakily with a smile hoping Lucina would drop it. However, Lucina had no such intentiuons

"Please tell me. You'll feel a lot better if you get it off of your chest. I'm here for you remember?" Lucina stated with a smile "Trust me, I just did and I already feel better." 

Severa sighed and looked at Lucina still hesitant on continuing but did nonetheless, "...Alright. I've been thinking a lot about everyone's role here at camp and my role and I think I've come to a conclusion of my own." She pauses briefly debating whether or not to go on but does "The camp doesn't need me anymore, all of the roles are being performed perfectly and I'm just getting in the w-" 

*SMACK*

"OW! Lucina what the hell?!" Severa half yells dumbfounded

"What did I JUST say?! You are one of our MOST needed people at camp! You're always working harder than everyone else even when you don't have to! Like today when you were sharpening the weapons in the... weapon ...tent." 'Shit she just admitted to watching Severa today' Lucina thought to herself. She decides to try and cover it up and keep going, but she was too late.

"So THAT'S how you knew to go tell my mother to talk to me." Severa said more to herself than anything. 

"Look Severa I was just looking for you and when I saw you deep in your thoughts which you usually aren't I got a little worried." Lucina tried to explain herself.

"It's alright that you were spying on me, I guess. I think you were right though. I think telling someone and getting it off my chest has helped some. Lucina gives her a genuine smile and a hug which Severa was not ready for and made her stiffen at first, but it made her actually feel....

Safe... but also

Happy


	4. I Don't Know What I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa talks to Brady about some feelings she doesn't quite understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have family staying the next couple days, meaning you will either get tons of updates or it might be a little while :/

Severa woke up and immediately thought of yesterday and how foolish she was to tell her friend about her personal thoughts and fears. Why would Lucina care if her dad died and she had to take care of the family? She's the Exalt and has way more things to be worried about, she has her own responsibilities to attend to. 'Why was I so stupid as to pour my stupid insecure fears to this girl?' 'What makes her so special that she can get through to the ice queen?' Severa didn't quite understand why she felt okay with sharing her fears with Lucina. It all came back around to the feeling she had last night when Lucina hugged her. 'Why did I feel so happy when she hugged me?' 'I've only ever felt that way when my mother does it, not that I would EVER tell her that though.' 

"UGH!" "WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT!" Severa screams and punches the ground next to her. She doesn't understand what she is feeling or why she is feeling it. Luckily for her Brady happened to hear his friend scream and came to see what has the girl in so much distress. 

"Uh Severa? You 'ight in there?" Brady calls from outside her tent. 

"Yea, I'm great." Severa states plainly and she gets ready and exits the tent. She sees Brady and asks why he's still there and hasn't gone to breakfast yet.

"Well you ain't usually one to scream let alone something that you can't do." Severa pauses then nods in agreement 

"I suppose you're right.. But don't tell anyone about this or you can kiss your staff goodbye!" Brady gulps and nods quickly. 

"Look we've been good friends since birth, why don't you talk to me about what's bothern' you." Severa debated what exactly to tell him because the last thing she wanted to do is spill her guts about her fears to another person.

"Ugh! Fine! But we're going into the woods so no one can hear us." With that, they take off for the woods to find somewhere no one will hear them. When they find a good place they take a seat and Severa tries to choose where to start. "Well, I suppose it kinda starts last night. Lucina and I were having a... heart to heart if that's what you choose to call it, and we both we really emotional. She hugged me but unlike usually when I want to push someone off and tell them off for touching me.... it made me feel safe and actually... happy. I just don't understand why she had that effect of me. Like NO ONE has ever had that effect on me... except for my mom, but don't tell her I said that!" Brady sits there trying to think of an explanation to give Severa that won't end up with her screaming at him.

"So could ya elaborate a little more on how the hug felt so that I know exactly what to tell ya?" Brady asks cautiously not wanting to anger the already hot-headed girl.

"Uh- w-well it just made me feel at peace. Like everything was going to be okay and that I had nothing to worry about. I honestly don't have the words to describe it." Severa for once was at a loss for words.

"Hmm" was all Brady has as a response. "Honestly it's hard to tell, but I would see if these feelings continue or not, then I might be able to help ya out." Brady so wanted to give a smirk because he knew exactly what Severa felt for the young Exalt.

It was love. Severa loved Lucina

Brady wasn't going to tell Severa though, he was going to let her figure it out because it wasn't his place to tell her. They both hadn't realized that it was already almost half day so they began to head back when Severa spoke up; "Brady do you ever have really big fears that you can't stop thinking about?" Brady didn't really know where this came from because their conversation had not been about this at all.

"Well yea I do and still do. I think everyone does though, some people just don't dwell on 'em like others do." Severa just hummed in response.

Apparently Maribelle, Cordelia, and Lucina had all been looking for Severa and Brady and gave them a good lashing about not the scare them like that again and to tell someone next time. Of course, they both just sighed and kept nodding in response. Brady did see the fear in Lucina's eye as she looked at Severa who had her head down, staring at her feet.

Brady knew then that he was in for quite the show as he was going to get to watch 2 people realize they're falling in love.


	5. Training Always Helps.... Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa thinks that if she trains then she will be able to forget about the other night and all her thoughts all together, but that doesn't go as well as she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my family is here and I'm sorry if updates will be scarce the next couple of days!

After her morning talk with Brady she decides that training will get her mind off of everything. She goes to the weapon tent to grab a wooden sword and headed out toward the training dummies. Luckily for her she was the only one training in the field today. She really wanted to be alone (like most days at this point) and focus on her training. As she's about halfway through her sword routine for the second time she notices that it was already almost late evening. She shrugs because she knows that she needs more practice before she retires to bed. She realizes that she only ate lunch today, but that her appetite is completely gone which is unusual because she usually has a huge appetite for someone her size. She also shrugs that off and continues her sword routine.

What Severa thought to be no more than 30 minutes to do her sword routine 4 times was actually 3 hours later because the sun had set. She headed back to the bathing house to freshen up before bed. Once done there and in fresh clothes, she heads back to her tent for the night but feels as if something is off. She looks around to see if she can spot anything out of the ordinary but fails to do so. 

What she fails to notice is that Lucina had gone looking for her after dinner when she noticed that Severa didn't show up. She then found the girl training alone in the yard, so as she has become accustomed to doing she watched her from a distance. After a while, she went back to join her father so that he wouldn't worry and talked about battle preparations for what had to be at least an hour. She doubted that Severa was still in the yard, but went to check nonetheless. Lucina being a bit surprised to still find the mercenary still training in the yard was going to ask her why she was out there all day but decided against it because then Severa would know that she had been watching her. Lucina decided just to watch her again and see why the other girl seems to be so different lately. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she really enjoyed watching over Severa and making sure she was safe. She wanted to be around her all the time and protect her. It's almost as if I.... love... her. Lucina just thought about what she had just confessed to herself and was dumbfounded. She honestly didn't know how to react to herself, should she cry or laugh? She was going to have to think about what to do now that she realized such feelings for her friend. She made her way back to her tent, making sure to watch Severa in case she noticed her.

Lucina sat down Falchion and began to cry, whether they were tears of joy or not she did not know. She knew that she cared very deeply for Severa. She also knew that if she were being honest she thinks she's always loved her, but been too scared to admit it to herself. She understood that this meant she could not carry on the Exalted bloodline and that was going to have to eventually tell her father and mother. But inside herself, she felt... happy. She was ecstatic that she could admit that to herself and that she now realized what she felt for the other girl. Another fear was if... Severa loved her back. She has no idea if the young mercenary even loved her back or saw her like that in the first place. She decided that until she knew how to approach Severa she was going to keep it to herself and think about it until then.

Severa laid down for the night to sleep and it came surprisingly easy tonight. Although the nightmares that accompanied sleep came just as easy....

They had been ambushed by Risen and so many comrades had fallen she'd lost count. Her mother and father were off fighting on their own and she was too. She could see Lucina a little farther out in the field and was attempting to make her way over to her. If they could fight together they had a better chance. Before she could reach Lucina she saw a Risen behind her about to cut her in two. Severa got there fast enough to save Lucina, but not herself. Luckily that was the last of the Risen near them, but in saving Lucina, Severa had not seen the Risen pursuing her. It had caught up with her and sliced up her torso. Severa came down on her knees, eyes wide with the horror of what was happening.... she was going to die.

Lucina spun around to see her savior and was crying tears of joy as she hugged Severa from behind and began to thank her over and over until she realized that Severa was... crying. She walked around to her front to ask Severa what was wrong when she saw it, the slash. Severa fell onto her back and began to breathe very shallowly. Lucina screamed and held Severa in her arms weeping and praying to Naga not to take Severa. Sevrea took one last breath and with teary eyes looked at Lucina while Lucina screamed...

"I LOVED HER! HOW COULD YOU?!"


	6. Shall I Become Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa comes to the conclusion that she is going to stay away from Lucina and practically ignore her. After pouring her fears out the the Exalt who "obviously" would never care about the insecure mercenary's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My family left so more updates :D I know this is a shorter not so juicy chapter, I'm trying to gather things for the next chapter and I want he next one to be really good!

Severa jolted awake with a gasp trapped in her throat. 'Wha-?' was wall she could get out while she sat up in the dark trying to process what she had just dreamed. No it was not a dream, it was a nightmare. She had... she had died. That was twice in the span of a few days that she had gotten woken up due to a nightmare where someone close to her or herself died. She didn't know what to do any more at this point. She knew that she wanted to go walk in the woods, but that it wasn't going to happen with how shaken up she was. She also knew that going back to sleep was going to bring more nightmares, but what choice did she have? She was already run ragged because of working herself too hard during the day and now not being able to sleep... She honestly had no idea what to do anymore.

She ultimately decided that sleep was going to have to be her option so that the day would come sooner, but right as she was about to drift back to sleep she thought of the last part of her dream... Lucina had yelled that she loved me. Severa thought about it for a minute, but then mentally scolded herself because she knew that it was just a dream and it was silly to dwell on it. 

She awoke once again before the sun was up but she could tell that it would only be an hour and a half tops before it broke the tree line. She knew that usually she would just roll back over and go back to sleep, but with the nightmares, she decided to get an early start. Today it was her chore to fix any serious damages to the training dummies in the yard. She decided that if she could go ahead and fix them that she could have some time to herself later. After getting dressed she headed towards the training yard. She then thought about her nightmare from last night and how Lucina... No, she would not think about it anymore. 

As she got 2 dummies down and moved onto the 3rd one she remembered how a couple of nights ago she told Lucina of her thoughts and fears. She wanted to slap herself for thinking that the future Exalt actually cared about her or insecure fears. Why would Lucina care when she has so much more to worry about and things to do rather than listen to her. As she bashed herself more and more for telling the other girl those things she came up with a plan. She would ignore Lucina so that she wouldn't tell her all of her personal fears again and to not bother the Exalt form her duties. It was the perfect plan.... or so she thought.

Severa had finished all the dummies by midday which is usually when lunch is so she decided to finally go eat something. She got there and grabbed her food and sat down beside Noire as always.

"Where have you been the last coupe m-meals? I've been worried about y-you?" Noire asked in her famous timid voice.

"Ah I just haven't been super hungry is all. Don't worry about it, I can still kick Risen ass all day long!" They both a good laugh and joked around as they ate lunch. Brady, Inigo, Owain, Yarne and Noire were all glad to have Severa back at meals and she liked being around friends again. Brady glanced at Lucina who was eating with her father instead of them (Like usual of course) Lucina looked very tired Brady did note though... Brady just thought to himself at what the future Exalt could have been doing last night for her to be so drained.... emotionally and physically. 

What he didn't know is the realization that she had come to last night through her tears of joy. Although she had been up all night dealing with the feelings that she had been having recently....


	7. The Scream in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa goes through with her plan to try and ignore Lucina and be as cold as possible with her.

When Severa gets done with the great lunch that she had she feels honestly a lot better. 'Maybe spending time with friends is what I needed' she thought to herself. Severa didn't make it far before Brady came out of the meal hall to talk to her.

"Hey Severa, do ya know what's up with Lucina?" Brady asks both genuinely and also to see if they had... grown closer yet. 

"Uh, no I can't say that I do. Why?" Severa asks both with some concern for the young Exalt and also coldness to mask her concern. 

"Oh I dunno she just looked really bad at lunch today, so I was just wondering if ya knew anything." Brady was hoping Severa would take it upon herself to go talk with Lucina.

"Well I don't so if we're done here I need to be going." Severa said coldly. As much as she wished to go and talk with Lucina she wasn't going to. That wasn't part of her plan. She starts off into the woods with Brady sighing loudly behind her, which she ignores. She decides that she will deal with some of the thoughts that have been plaguing her mind recently and then to drift off for a nap. As she gets to her favorite rocks she lays down to look up at the sky as she thinks about how to get rid of her thoughts. 'Maybe if I replace them with other outlandish things they will go away' 'Maybe I can scare them out' 'Or maybe something will happen to me for them to just go away by themselves'. As she thought of all these ideas and she found herself drifting off to sleep. She really hoped she wasn't going get nightmares this time...

Severa's inches away from being burned at the stake with a bunch of Risen. She is tied up from head to toe which must have happened when she was unconscious. They start to tilt the stake up into place as well as grab the coals for the fire. Severa didn't know what to do because she wasn't in her right mind, she could tell that she had a concussion. They begin to light the fire and as it grows Severa can feel it as the flames lick her skin. She starts to scream and cry as the pain hurts so much. Right as she sees someone coming to save her with a sword in hand and a cape behind her... her vision grows black.

Severa once again wakes up with a scream trapped in her throat. She has had cold sweats through her nightmare and her face is completely drenched. She sits straight up to find that the sun has almost completely set. She darts up and starts running through the forest. She can't go back to camp like this, but she doesn't really know why she's running. 'Maybe I'm running away from my problems' she thought. 'But what IS my problem in the first place'. She couldn't figure it out and it was going to drive her mad. 'What if Lucina is my... No, why in the world would Lucina be my problem?' she asked herself more than anything. She sat on the ground for a while just trying to get back to normal when all she could think to do is scream to get everything out. 

She was making her way back to camp when she saw her mother rushing towards her

"Oh honey, are you alright?! I got worried when I thought I heard a scream." Cordelia looked terrified.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine just tired. Did anyone else hear me scream?" Severa asked hoping to the god's no one else did.

"No not to my knowledge it was because I was on the outskirts of camp." 

"Alright good. Well, I gotta go." Severa didn't want to be pounded by a million questions by her mother so she wanted to cut this little conversation short.

Severa was making her way to her tent to retire for the night. What she didn't know was that Cordelia was having a conversation with someone.

"I came as soon as you asked for me. Is there something wrong?" 

"Well actually yes Lucina. You see Severa went into the woods today after lunch for a long time. I thought it was to just relax by the creek and whatnot, but a couple of minutes ago I heard someone scream from the woods. Thinking Severa was in danger I started rushing to the woods, but she was walking out unharmed and as if nothing happened. I asked her if she was the one who screamed and she said it was, but her scream wasn't one of being in physical danger. It had so much pain in it, but I don't know from what. I guess I was just wondering if... well you are kinda closer to-

"Say no more. Of course, I will help your daughter." Lucina had a genuine and heartwarming smile. Cordelia knew that her daughter was going to be in good hands even if they couldn't be her own. What Lucina didn't know was just how cold the ice queen could be.


	8. What Have I Done To Make You So Angry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina tries to get Severa talk to her about what's bothering her, but Severa had other ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I can continue to do nightly updates! Thank you guys so much for the support on my first story!

Lucina awoke with it already being halfway through the morning 'Damn I slept way past when I usually do, although I guess I'm catching up sleep from the other night. I was quite... emotionally drained.' 'I must talk with Severa today though. I need to figure out why she is in so much distress.' "She doesn't deserve to be in that kind of pain." she said to herself. Lucina left her tent thinking about how she was going to get Severa by herself when she saw Severa already by herself going into the weapons ten. "Oh no, not again..."

Severa entered the weapon tent since today she was off chores again, but she knew that if she could keep herself busy she wouldn't have to talk with her mother about yesterday. She really didn't want to talk about yesterday oh gods....

"What are you doing in here?" Severa wiped her tears off that she didn't know she had and looked to see who had spoken. She honestly would rather of it been her mother, but alas it was Lucina.... great.

"Sharpening weapons why does it matter?" Severa said trying to spit bitterness. 

"Well it's not your chore to be doing this today, so I was just wondering why you were working?" Lucina asked a bit taken aback from Severa's bitterness.

"I'm making myself useful so if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Severa said turning around to ignore Lucina.

"Actually no you don't. I was wondering if you would spar with me?" Lucina asked with as much conviction as possible.

"I'd rather be useful in here." Severa said not turning around.

"And I'd rather you spar with me right now." Lucina spoke while stepping towards Severa.

"Why? We both already know who will win!" Severa spit back whilst turning around to face Lucina.

"Ah, but that's where I'm afraid you're wrong. I have no such knowledge. Why don't you teach me with a quick spar? Best 2 out of 3." Lucina said raising an eyebrow. Severa hated how the other girl could get whatever she wanted just by talking someone into a trap.

"Ugh fine. I'm coming back here to finish afterward though." Severa finally gave in because she knew that she wouldn't win.

"Of course." Lucina started out of the tent behind Severa to make sure she was coming, but not before grabbing two wooden sparring swords. "Alright, I expect your best against me." Lucina says before round one starts

Severa being driven by the anger of her plan not working and being dragged out of the weapons tent advanced first. She was making very aggressive swings toward Lucina as if she actually wanted to hurt her. "Come on! Fight me!"

Lucina being able to parry most of the others girls attacks but she did have to resort to dodging some of them just because of the sheer might behind them. 'Whoa, this is not how Severa fights' 'It's like she actually wants to hurt me?' 

"Are you just gonna keep dodging?' Severa spat at Lucina while still charging her. Lucina easily made a doge and disarmed her foe, bringing her sword up to Severa's chest. 

"Alright next round." Lucina turned away to let Severa grab her sword. Severa was getting angrier by the minute though. She picked back up her sword while Lucina started round 2 by advancing first this time. Lucina using her speed and agility rather than pure might was making good headway against Severa when Severa dodge rolled which Lucina had not expected and disarmed her.

"Last. Round." Severa stated coldly as she removed her sword from the young Exalts throat. 

"Right." Lucina stated after she gulped. 'What was up with Severa?' As Lucina was turning around to face Severa, she noticed that other girl had dropped her sword.

"Last round is fists." Severa stated plainly with a smug grin on her face. Lucian had no idea why Severa was being like this but agreed to her terms nonetheless. Severa charged first this time and went straight for the Exalts face. Lucina being caught off guard got punched right in the jaw. She regained her balance after the hit and went in for a punch of her own which narrowly missed Severa's face. Severa punched then elbowed Lucina in the gut making her want to throw up. Lucina was getting fed up with this and went for a tackle which took Severa to the ground. Severa, in turn, tried to flip the other girl but got pinned down. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Severa yelled at Lucina.

"Me?! What's up with you!? You have been cold and bitter with me all day! What have I done to make you so angry with me?!" Lucina yelled back at her.

"Oh I'm sorry you can't handle the Ice Queen! Just leave me alone!" 'Shit Severa had only ever called herself the Ice Queen in her head. She wished she had never said it out loud.'

"What are you talking about, we were fine a couple days ago. What happened?" Lucina's voice softened truly affected by Severa's outburst.

"IT DOESN"T MATTER! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE EXALT YOU HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN SOME STUPID INSECURE GIRL OR BEING ALTOGETHER!" 'Now I've really done it.' Severa thought to herself.

"Is that what this is about? You think I don't care or that I shouldn't care because I'm the future Exalt and have bigger things to worry about?" Lucina asked in complete shock.

"It's not like I'm wrong."

"Severa you're the closest person I have in my life and someone I can truly open up to because you're my friend. I'm not the Exalt yet in this timeline so yes I do have big responsibilities, but me helping you with your thoughts and fears is just as important to me."

'Why the hell does she care though?' "Hate to burst your bubble 'Miss Perfect' but everyone here is your friend."

"No they see me as their leader, but with you I know I can be my true self. That despite me being a leader, my walls still crumble sometimes." Lucina had gotten off of Severa and was now sitting with her back to the other girl.

"I mean yea, of course, you can let your walls crumble around me, but you never answered my question. Why do you care so much?"

"W-Well Severa the truth is that-

*RING RING*

"Its the alarm there's Risen! We have to hurry Lucina!"

"R-Right of course!"


	9. No...NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Risen attack at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the amount of support lately!

After grabbing weapons of their own Severa and Lucina head out into the forest to face the Risen. Lucina had grabbed Falchion while Severa settled for a steel sword. They were dodging and weaving through trees to meet the Risen when they finally saw them. The rest of camp that could fight had also been running to find Risen of their own. Severa and Lucina started to try and take on as many Risen as possible together, but as the fighting went on they eventually got separated. Severa ended up somewhere near Noire and making sure to protect her from any Risen possible since she was an archer.

It felt as if Severa had been fighting forever when she finally saw a break in the Risen on her side. She saw that Lucina was having a hard time dealing with her own since she was fighting alone. Severa rushed to go help when she saw a Risen behind Lucina that she didn't see. Severa ran faster than ever to reach her and luckily she managed to take care of the Risen before it gutted Lucina, but what she didn't know was that she had been followed by Risen of her own.

There had been 2 Risen that had followed her, one was an ax-wielder and the other was an archer. When Severa turned around the ax Risen slashed all the way from appendix area up her torso and ever slashing her face. She managed to stab him as he was slashing her, but the archer had poison arrows and shot her in her now open wound. Severa knew she wasn't gonna reach him so she threw her sword to chop off his head. She looked down and gagged at what she saw.

Almost her whole torso was gashed open and bleeding out, not to mention the arrow. She was already starting to feel the effects of the poison arrow. She fell to her knees trying with all her might to stand on two feet but her body couldn't handle it. She felt herself wanting to slip into unconsciousness...

Lucina had just finished off her last Risen to see who it was that saved her when she saw Severa on her knees and fall onto her back... "Oh, my gods..." She ran over to Severa to see her wounds closer up to evaluate how bad they were. "Severa! Oh, my gods, this is all my fault! If I had just been more aware of my surroundings."

"Lucina.. It's alright don't... blame yourself I'm the one who was trying to...play hero... If I had been more aware... of the Risen behind me this wouldn't... have happened." Severa breathed out trying to not use all her strength.

"Severa you're going to be fine. don't worry I'm going to get a healer." Lucina was starting to tear up and she didn't even know it. 

"Al...right.." 

Severa went unconscious.

"No... NO! GODS WHY! I love her..." Lucina had tears streaming down her cheeks now. She had to get her to a healer. Lucina picked up Severa bridal style and starting running back to camp with her. She made it to the medical tent in record time because of how fast she had run. 

"Maribelle! Please, gods, help her!" Lucina yelled breathlessly. 

"Oh gods! What happened?!" Maribelle asked why preparing everything needed for her to heal Severa.

"She.. she saved my life and... and didn't see the Risen behind her..." Lucina was sobbing at this point. She didn't know what to do. Maribelle had begun to heal her as fast and efficiently as possible.

"Oh gods... this arrow was poison." Maribelle said removing the arrow to bandage up the girl.

"Wha- What? P-Poison?? Will she live?!?" Lucina was crying as hard as she did when her father died in her own timeline now. She couldn't lose Severa, not after knowing that she loved her.

"Of course dear." Maribelle said to reassure the girl but in her head, she was saying 'I hope so...' "Lucina I know this is very hard on you, but right now you need to go back out there and finish off the Risen with the rest of camp. Lucina looked uncertain, "Please darling do it for Severa." Maribelle hated using that card, but she knew that it was the only thing that would work right now. Lucina slowly nodded. She grabbed Falchion and made her way back out into the forest. 

Maribelle thought to herself 'It's almost as if Lucina loves S-... Hmm I'll keep an eye on that' as she continued to do what she could to heal Severa.


	10. Severa is Out Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa is going to be unconscious for this entire chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked last chapter i rewrote it like 6 times lol

Maribelle, Libra, and Lissa had all taken turns healing Severa. While one of them was trying their best on healing her the other 2 were healing everyone else that got injured in the battle. Although no one else had been injured anywhere near as bad as Severa. Maribelle finished healing Inigo's leg and told him tomorrow morning he was fine to return to his normal duties. Lissa finished her healing ritual on Severa and went to go heal Nah who had taken a couple hits in battle herself. Some of the others that had been injured were Vaike, Ricken, Sumia, and Cherche, although Cherche, Vaike, and Sumia and already been cleared to go back to their own tents.

Tomorrow Ricken and Inigo will be cleared back to their tents leaving only Severa and Nah. Maribelle took it as her responsibility to be Severa's healer. She somehow felt obligated to be the one to see her through, for better or for worse. Severa had not woken up yet and it had already been one day. Lucina had been by Severa's bedside almost the entire day Maribelle had noticed. She had to basically beg the girl to go get some sleep when she insisted on staying the night in the tent with her. Maribelle's suspicions were beginning to sound plausible and not so outrageous. She noticed how absolutely defeated Lucina looked and the massive amounts of pain behind Lucina's eyes, especially when she cried (even though the girl tries to do it in secret). 

Maribelle began to work on Severa even though she was already exhausted from all her healing she'd done today. She did sense someone watching her and wasn't surprised to see that Lucina had entered the tent again, but this time Cordelia was with her. Cordelia knelt beside the cot that held her daughter and began to weep. She didn't know what else to do. Lucina consoled her while Maribelle continued to heal to the best of her ability. Lucina eventually whispered something to Cordelia and they both walked outside. 'Hmm how curious. I wonder what they could be talking about.' 

"Cordelia I'm so sorry... This is all my fault! Had I been more aware of the Risen behind me Severa wouldn't have put her life on the line for me... Gods Cordelia I'm so, so sorry" *sob* Lucina had tears flowing down her cheeks. her cheeks by now were tear stained and she didn't understand how she had any more tears to cry. 

Cordelia places a hand on Lucina's shoulder "It's alright. We can't blame ourselves for what we could have done now. As much as I would have wished it would be me on that cot it doesn't change the fact that I'm not. Plus she would never have wanted it to be me or you instead of her. She would berate herself until she died over how she should have done better. I understand your grief for Severa and by judging how much you've been by her side and cried.... how much you love her too."

Lucina whipped around to face Cordelia who was bearing a warm smile even through her tears. Lucina just stood there with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes of shock. "How did you know?!" Lucina said with pure shock.

"Like I said I wasn't quite sure until now with how much you've been by her side and how much you have cried. I did have my suspicions when you were so willing to talk with her when I asked you. Don't worry I have no problem with it, I would love to see my daughter end up in good hands. Well as long as she doesn't d-" She couldn't finish the sentence as Lucina looked at her with sad eyes but Cordelia could tell that Lucina had been thinking the same thing.

Lucina gave Cordelia a hug for both comfort and thanks as to accepting her love for her daughter. 

Cordelia left to retire to her tent for the night while Lucina went back inside the medical tent. Maribelle was so tired from healing, but she refused to take a rest from healing this poor girl. Maribelle looked up to see Lucina walking back into the weapons tent. Lucina went over and sat in the chair beside Severa. Maribelle continued to heal Severa, but decided to do some digging of her own. 

"Lucina you know you can get sleep of your own too right?" Maribelle asked trying to start the conversation off easy.

"Of course, but I'd rather stay by her side until she awakens. If that is alright with you and the other healers of course?" Lucina looks over to study Maribelle as she gives her response.

"Yes that's quite alright darling, I was only just reminding you. I'm just surprised is all because you have only stayed at someone's bedside like this if it was your father or mother.." Maribelle trailed off. Lucina looks at her with curious eyes, but behind them, Maribelle can see fright. Right then and there Maribelle confirmed her suspicions to be true. "Darling don't look at me like that, it's not becoming of a lady. If you would like some tips on flirting you can always come find me." Maribelle said with a genuine smile to ease Lucina's fright. This is twice in one day that Lucina's looks at someone with the utmost shock.

"How- When did you find out?!" Lucina asked whisper screaming so no one else would hear.

"Oh only recently when you brought her here and refused to leave her bedside. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but you can take me up on that offer whenever you want. I don't believe many other people would notice." Lucina sighed in relief

"Thank you, Maribelle, for being so understanding. I'm grateful." Lucina gives Maribelle and genuine smile in return

"Think nothing of it, dear, try and get some sleep I will continue to heal her and watch over her. You have nothing to worry about." 

And with that Lucina drifted off to sleep.


	11. I Understand Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa finally wakes up after being out for almost 5 days.

Severa slowly opens her eyes for the first time in 4 days. 'Wow, everything hurts, What the hell happened?' She thought but was answered when she tried to sit up and couldn't. There was immense pain all in her torso "Ow... Shit.." She looks down to see bandages covering the entirety of her torso. 'Oh, gods... my nightmare came true. I wonder if any others will...' She thought as she tried looking around to see where she was. She barely could because of the nasty cut on her face, but what she did see was a slumped out Lucina on one side of her and an exhausted Maribelle on the other. 

"Oh Severa! Thank the gods! I was starting to lose all hope. Please don't move, I'll get you some water." Maribelle said actually almost on the brink of tears.

"Thank..you" was all Severa could croak out. She took this time to try and look around again. When she looked at Lucina she could tell that Lucina must have been exhausted for her to be sleeping this hard. 'I wonder how long she's been at my bedside...'

"Here you are darling. Some water, but if you can try and not sit up. It might cause your wound to reopen." Maribelle stated with caution because it was totally possible that it would with how little it has healed. 

"How.. How long have I been out?" Severa asked almost scared of the response.

Maribelle hesitated before answering "...Almost 5 days."

"~cough~ 5 days!? There's no way?! *cough cough*" Severa had a violent coughing attack after sputtering out her response.

"Please Severa I need you to calm do. Using any torso muscles at all could reopen your wound and I'd really rather you not bleed out alright? Do we have a deal?" Maribelle didn't want the younger girl to use too much energy either.

"Alright...alright." Severa looked over to Lucina. "How long has she been here?" Severa asks not ready for the answer she was about to receive.

"..... Oh, you know a while." Maribelle busied herself grabbing some more bandages since she knew once she told the younger girl she was gonna shoot right up and reopen her wound.

"Hmm. Tell...me." Severa was seriously almost out of energy by now. She really didn't know how Lucina didn't wake up to her little outburst.

"She's been by your side for the entire 5 days..." Maribelle trailed off bracing herself for what Severa's reaction would be.

".....Are you serious?! Why?! *cough cough* She *cough* doesn't need *cough* to." As Maribelle thought Severa shot straight up and reopened her wound. She rushed over to start healing her and changing bandages.

"You need to lie back down. You just reopened your wound, you imbecile." Maribelle began healing her. "You should really rest some more, the poison in your system has made you sick. Also, you shouldn't be so quick to judge like some sort of brute. She cares for you a lot dear."

"Yea... I *cough* *cough* know. I care a lot for *cough* *cough* *cough* her too...." And with that Severa drifts back into sleep leaving a wide-eyed Maribelle tending to her wounds. 'Did she just? Well its too soon to say' Maribelle finished bandaging up Severa and hoped to gods that she didn't bleed out and that the wound would close back up. 'I won't tell Lucina of this though if she didn't mean it that way there's no reason to get her hopes up.'


	12. Severa's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be what Severa dreams about once she went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was super short, but its more leading up to later chapters!

Severa's walking down the path to the creek when she senses someone behind her, it's Lucina. She turns around to face her and see why she's following her. "Why are you following me? I'm not a lost puppy." 

"I know that I didn't mean to give you that impression. I was just following orders." Lucina stated.

"Orders? Who the hell orders someone to stalk someone else?" Severa was getting kinda of agitated now.

"Mothers who care for their children, that's who." Lucina was a little surprised by how Severa was acting and decided to question her about it. "What's up with you? You seem colder than usual." Lucina stated knowing that the other girl couldn't argue with her accusation.

"I uh, have just had a lot on my mind. Nothing more, nothing less." Severa turns to continue her walk but is stopped by Lucina cutting in front of her.

"Maybe you should talk about them instead. It would help." Lucina was going to follow her orders, but was going to follow her heart too.

"Uh *gulp* I d-don't really know, I mean it's kinda personal." Severa didn't want to talk to Lucina about herself, that's kinda awkward.

"So you don't trust your best friend?" Lucina said raising an eyebrow. She knew this would make Severa angry but would give in.

"No! No! I do trust you I just uh I don't know... That's my problem is that for once in my life I don't know!" Severa was frustrated but was just at her wit's end.

"Can you at least tell me what it's about? Maybe then I can help you." Lucina said looking at her carefully. 

Severa went into a deep train of thought trying to figure out what she's been feeling with Lucina. Why she wanted to ignore her, why this, why that, when suddenly something hit her. Why she felt happy and at peace with her, why her hugs made her feel safe. She finally knew.

I'm in love with Lucina. 

'No...No! that can't be right. I cannot follow in my mother's footsteps in this way. I can't love someone that I will never have.... no. I just can't. Why is it that I must love someone that would never feel the same way and I can never have. She's way outta my league AND she's royalty. Just like how my mother felt...." Severa began to cry and ran into the woods after her realization.

Severa woke up sweating like mad and sat straight up, reopening her wound in the process. She had only one thing in her mind.

'I'm in love with the future Exalt.'


	13. She'd Never Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa tells herself that she's not worthy of Lucina

Severa is in intense pain from reopening her wound worse than last night. She had tears streaming down her eyes and she was sweating like she just ran a marathon. She was easily laid back down even though she couldn't see who it was through her blurred tears. She lay there in immense pain while Maribelle did her best to reclose the wound. Lucina was beside Severa holding her hand while she writhed in pain. She almost had to look away because it hurt her to watch. Maribelle finally got Severa to calm down and closed most of the wound even though Severa bled a lot....

Severa had gone unconscious for about 30 minutes before waking back up. She looks around when she sees a worried Lucina watching her from her bedside and Maribelle looked exhausted from healing. Lucina's eyes lit up at the fact that Severa was awake. Maribelle told her very clearly NOT to sit up again.

"Oh my gods... You're awake!!" Lucina gave her a tight hug and let a few tears fall down her face while hugging her, but abruptly stopped when she realized Severa was in pain. "I'm so sorry! I just.. I'm so glad you're awake.."

"...It's alr *cough* *cough* ight..." Severa was still really sick from all the poison in her system.

"Oh wait, let me get you some water!" Lucina rushes to go get her a glass of water. She comes back and helps Severa to drink it even though Several tries to protest how she can do it herself. "You're still very weak let me help you." 

".... I'm not dying *cough* *cough* just injured is all." Severa looks at Lucina with as serious eyes as she can. Lucina looks back at her with worried, but comforting ones. Severa looked confused after this, she didn't remember almost anything from the fight so other than the fact that she had been injured she wasn't sure how bad. "How...how bad was I injured?" She looks at Lucina with hesitation, not knowing if she wanted the answer. At this point, Maribelle had left the two girls to talk and catch up. 

"You... you almost.." Her voice cracked at the last part. "..died." Lucina now was trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. Severa looked at her in shock, not knowing that it was that bad. She never really looked to see why she had bandages covering her entire torso. 

"Wha- *cough* *cough* What happened?" Severa now in shock was bewildered as to how she could have gotten into such a state.

"There was a Risen behind me that I didn't see so you saved my life, but...... there had been 2 pursuing you. One slashed you... all the way up your torso and the other shot you with a poison arrow in your already open slash... I..I thought..you...died." Lucina had tears streaming now. 

"I... had no *cough* idea..I'm sorry *cough* *cough* *cough*" Severa felt bad for making the poor girl cry.

"No.. No! Don't apologize! If I had been more aware of my surroundings this wouldn't have happened to you! I did this to you... It's my fault..." Lucina looked at her through tears.

"Severa looked at her as serious as she could since she still was very weak. "Don't say that *cough* I put my life on the line for a reason, and that reason was *cough* *cough* to protect *cough* you..." Severa had started to cough up blood now. 'Shit did I just tell her, too late now.' She looked at Lucina who was calling for Maribelle to come to help her and thought to herself 'She'd never love me, why even try.' 

Severa continues to cough up blood while Maribelle heals her. Each time she coughs she reopens her wound a little bit more and Lucina hurts a little more for the girl in front of her whom she loved so much.


	14. The Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they both are feeling after Severa almost dying.

Severa was in so much pain now. Her wound kept reopening and wasn't healing any more than it has been when she was out, not to mention she's extremely sick from the poison. Lucina was holding her hand (for her own sake more than Severa's) while Maribelle tried her best to close the wound, but it wouldn't close with how violently she was coughing. Severa continues to cough up blood for another 2 minutes before finally being able to breathe again. She looked up through blurred tears to see both Maribelle and Lucina crying as well, she was confused, to say the least. That was until she realized how bad she had just reopened her wound....

This was the first time Severa had actually laid eyes upon her wound. It was the worst thing she'd ever seen.. it ran all the way up her body practically. She now realized why they were both crying and it was because she had begun to bleed severely from her torso. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she tried fighting it so hard. Lucina was practically pleading with her to try and stay awake 'Lucina's terrified that I'm going to die... It's probably nothing.' And with that thought, Severa went unconscious.

Lucina was sobbing at this point and pleading with all the gods that Severa didn't die. Maribelle had to actually stop healing Severa to just calm the poor girl down. "Lucina honey, please. I know you love her with all your heart, but I need you to be strong or her because right now she can't be strong for herself. She barely has enough strength to try and stop herself from coughing. Please, darling, you need to be strong." Lucina seemed to respond to that and start to calm down. 

"Thank you, Maribelle, I needed that. I was losing myself to despair and sadness. I am rarely like this and when I get like that it's hard for me to come back from it. I'm just..." Lucina doesn't continue, half not wanting to and half not really being able to.

"You're just what dear?" Maribelle asks wanting the young Exalt to open up.

"I'm so scared that she's gonna die. And if she does.... dying before I have the chance to open my heart to her..." Lucina starts to softly cry to herself, but quickly suppresses it.

"Lucina...." Maribelle felt terrible for the young girl. She's terrified to open her heart up, but her love might die if she doesn't do it now. Severa really wasn't getting any better... "The next time she wakes up and she is able to withstand a conversation, I would tell her how you feel since we don't know if she will-" Maribelle decides to not finish that sentence for both their sakes. Lucina looks surprised, but once she thinks about it she nods in agreement.

"I.. I think you're right. If she does die from this injury, I want her to at least know how I felt." Lucina looks at her feet while saying this, but feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that's a good idea." Lucina turned around in surprise to see Cordelia was the owner of the comment and hand on her shoulder. "As much as I hope my daughter lives to see the day you confess your love at some sunset, I think because of the circumstances that would be best." Cordelia gives the young Exalt a genuine smile.

"I agree with Cordelia, you can't let the poor girl d- pass without her knowing where your feelings stand." Maribelle chooses her words carefully for both Luciana and Cordelia. Cordelia gives her a slight smile for the consideration. Cordelia gives Lucina a hug and insists that Lucina retire to her tent for some rest, which she eventually gives into.

~Midnight~

Severa shoots up in bed with sweat pouring down her face as she had the same dream as the night before. 'I'm in love with Lucina. No why can't I be in love with someone that I can actually have?!' She didn't realize till just now that she just reopened her wound by shooting up in bed 'Shit' She licks her lips and looks around - no one in sight. "Maribelle?" she asks into the darkness. Maribelle hops up from her spot in the back of the tent and rushes to the young mercenary.

"Severa! Dear, you really need to stop shooting up in bed, its what keeps reopening your wounds." Maribelle grabs her staff, some towels and bandages to start working on Severa.

"I- I know. It's because of my dreams that I instantly shoot up." Severa says not thinking much about it as she lays back down.

"Oh? What happens in your dreams to make you shoot up so abruptly?" Maribelle asks, hoping it wasn't flashbacks from the battle. 'Shit now I've done it. What do I tell her? Come on thin-' "Severa? I asked what's been making you shoot up so abruptly." 'Well, there's no point in hiding it now.' Severa thought.

"Well I uh, " 'Damn this is way harder than she thought' "The dream starts out with me on a *cough* *cough* walk" Maribelle gives her some water to help Severa's throat while she explains her dreams. "And Lucina has been ordered by my mother to follow *cough* me and see why I've been colder than usual. 'Wow sounds like real life' thought Maribelle as she begins to rebandaged. "Then I get into a small argument with Lucina, *cough* *cough* but ultimately she makes me open up about it. Then I start to think on what has *cough* *cough* really been bothering *cough* *sip* me. That's when my brain connects all the dots and I figured it out." Severa ends there beginning to sip on her water more.

"Why would that make you shoot straight up in bed unless whatever you figured out is it. What exactly did you "figure" out?" Maribelle was a little confused, to say the least.

"W-Well I uh... I figured out that *cough* *cough*.." Severa swore her cheeks turned dark red and it wasn't from her fever.

"Go on.." Maribelle was now eager to find out the mercenary's revelation.

"I figured out that...... I'm in love with the future Exalt." She said it.. out loud.

Maribelle looked at her with such surprise, but Maribelle was so happy that Lucina's feelings were going to be reciprocated, but her thoughts were interrupted by the young mercenary.

"I know it's ridiculous. I would never have a chance with her, she's way outta my league *cough* *cough* *cough* Plus she's royalty, god why did I have to fall in love with someone who I can't have... why?" Severa whispered the last 'why' because she had tears streaming down her face at this point. 

Maribelle felt so bad for the young girl 'Why does she think so lowly of herself? The poor girl thinks she's lower than dirt.' "No I don't think that at all, but loving royalty is always hard." 'I should let Lucina tell Severa herself, this is not my place.' "I'm sure that you will find happiness dear, I doubt you'll have to look far..." Maribelle looks over to Severa, but she's tired herself out form talking so much that she was already asleep. Maribelle smiles to herself, she kisses the top of the redhead's head and retires to her own bedroll for the night.


	15. I Do Have A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina confesses her feelings

'I can do this. I can do this. I'm going to be the future Exalt this is nothing compared to some of the other things I will have to deal with.' With that Lucina walks into the medical tent to greet Severa. Cordelia had visited her this morning, so that's how she knew Severa was awake. 'Alright here goes nothing'. She walks over to Severa and sits down "Rough night?" Lucina wants to try and ease into the conversation as much as possible.

"Ye-a" Severa manages to get out. 

"W-Well I can come back later if this isn't a good time... I just wanted to check on you of course." 'What the hell am I saying?' This was a lot harder than Lucina first thought.

"No it's fin-e. My torso just hurts." Severa said with a small smile to the other girl. She wasn't really sure how to act around her just yet upon realizing her feelings.

"Yea... I'm sure it does..." Lucina looked away knowing she was the cause of this injury. She felt a hand on hers.

"Stop blaming yourself, I've already told you that it wasn't your fault and it's not. *cough* *cough* I pro-mise." Severa was having a hard time talking today from reopening her wound last night. Lucina looked over at her because somehow Severa could always see right through her.

"I know I just... I wish it would have been me and not you. It hurts me so bad seeing you in pain, especially in my stead." Lucina finished that off by looking away since she knew she was trying to ease into "that" conversation now.

Truth be told, Severa was a little taken back by the statement, but nonetheless formed a reply "You shouldn't worry about me so much, much less lose sleep over it. I'm not worth that trouble trust *cough**cough* me." She finished off her statement by drinking some water because she could tell this conversation wasn't over.

Lucina was completely flabbergasted that Severa thought of herself that way still. 'I wish I could make her believe in herself worth more...' "Do you truly think that of yourself? You think I shouldn't worry over your well being or lose sleep even when someone so close to me could be dying?!?" Lucina had a few trickles of tears now because of how Severa saw herself and how others should see her.

"W-well yea, why wouldn't I? You're the future Exalt and I'm.... *cough* *cough* I'm just a nobody to everybody." Severa had to look away from Lucina even though she couldn't move much of her body. 

"Severa... You are so far from a nobody to everybody. You mean so much to so many peo-

"Like who? My mom? Oh wow whoopie, I can be a mommy's little girl" Severa was so tired now from this entire conversation. It was taking its toll on her and she could feel it.

"...No, I mean people like me..." 'Well I kinda said it... oh gods....' Lucina was looking into the confused, face of Severa by this point.

"What do you me-an *cough* *cough*?" Severa was confused, but she was so weak by this point she could feel herself wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

'Come on just say it Lucina for god's sake' "I mean you mean so much to the people that love you... Severa... I love you." There she said it and if felt so good.

"You.... love.... me? How.....?" Severa was slipping into unconsciousness by this point and Lucina could tell, but she wanted to make sure she got her point across.

"Yes I love you with all my heart Severa, I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side for the rest of our-" 

This was the last thing Severa heard before she blacked out, but she couldn't be happier. 

I do have a chance. The only bad thing is that she didn't get to tell Lucina how she felt before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
